Easter Eggs
.There are many easter eggs in Sanicball that appear within the Tracks of the game. Green Hill Zone New Thomas the Dank Engine Thomas is located on top of an island away from the race track. You can see this island off to the right when traveling from checkpoint 2 to 3. Table Found behind the waterfall is a circular table with a bag of Doritos and a bong on it. The table is surrounded by a few chairs. Sanic head Found on top of the corner between checkpoints 1 & 2, a head of a realistic-looking Sanic can be found. The head is not solid, but is the same size as a standard character. This easter egg is only accessible by using Super Sanic. Pink Cube New As well as the original Green Hill Zone prior to v0.8.1, there is a pink cube floating just to the right of the zone. It appears be identical to the original pink cube, so BK-TN must have added it back in as a homage. It is only accessible via using Super Sanic. It is located directly north-east of the starting line not too far off from the land between the small island also to the right and the main zone. MISSING! New Identical to the original Green Hill Zone version, the Missing! poster returns but has been relocated around the back of the lighthouse. Green Hill Zone Old Thomas the Dank Engine Near the ramp between ring three and four in Green Hill Zone is a mountain to the right. Climbing up the mountain and going down near the coast will bring you to a Thomas the Tank Engine model with MS Paint textures and the face of Biggie Smalls. It has no functionality, and it is possible to get inside the Thomas. There's nothing inside the Thomas. MISSING! On the right post of the goal flag in Green Hill Zone is a missing poster for Sanic's original form. It has a lot of information about him. Realistic Sanic In the mountains between rings one and two, there is a hyper-realistic version of the Sanic ball with no collision, allowing you to go inside it. Pink Cube Just North-West of the start, below a cliff floats a vibrant pink cube. According to BK-TN's dev-blog, he himself did not know the cube was there until after the release of v.0.6.2. It is solid, and can be balanced on, but it is only the size of a standard character, so this proves to be difficult. Flame Core Ogrelord Statue Before the second to last check point in the track, turn left to the textureless path in the open area. Following this path will lead you to a bridge and a statue of Shrek on a pedestal saying "HE COMES" with green glowing eyes. Before v0.7, it said "OUR OGRELORD". Simple Track Over the mountains left to the Ogrelord statue is a circular track with a lava pit in the middle. The use of this is unknown, and it isn't even known if it's an easter egg. It is probably that the simple track is an early version of Flame Core that left in as an Easter egg. Ice Mountain Vinesauce Mushroom A pit in the mountains holds a mushroom based off of the popular Youtube user Vinesauce. Hilarious Easter Egg On top of one of the mountains holds a white block with the text "HILARIOUS EASTER EGG" written in the Impact font. Rainbow Road On the giant star around the loop on the end, you can see the face commonly known as "Yaranaika?", which is featured in the very NSFW manga "Kuso Miso Technique". This Easter Egg ''Appears On Sanic Loops, Proving Sanic Loops Is An Placeholder For Rainbow Road. Dusty Desert (New) Balls Near the final checkpoint of the map is a big slope. Ontop is a collection of balls of playable characters that cannot be moved. Dusty Desert (Old) Kakka Carrot Cake Going south using the map will lead you to a lone curved mountain with a pool and umbrella with a Kakka Carrot Cake ball hiding under it. The ball and location is a reference to Dragonzball PeePee by ''Oney Cartoons, ''which is where the face comes from. It is on Dusty Desert due to the prevalence of sand, and because Kakka Carrot Cake is known as a "super sand legend" in the Dragonzball videos by ''Oney. The Kakka Carrot Cake ball and Water is part of the terrain and cannot be moved. However, the umbrella does not have any collision.'' This ball is commonly mistaken as Goku. The image is called ''supersand in the game files. Other Shrek Typing in "shrek" into the chat in any version before v0.7 will turn everyone's skin into Shrek and replace the music (unless you're Super Sanic) into Smash Mouth All Star. This is a client side easter egg, as the other players have to say "shrek" for it to affect them. All properties of the original characters will stay the same, such as Dr. Aggmen's shape, others sizes and Super Sanic's MLG. Goal Flag In every map, it is possible to destroy the goal flag by jumping into it. This can cause massive lag to the server and to other players, so it is recommended to not do this. Physics for this object were removed in an update and are no longer present. Looking at the front of the flag by going backwards, it shows it says "WRONG WAY, PAL". Green Text As a shout-out to 4chan, it is possible to communicate with green text (as opposed to the normal white font in the chat). This is done by typing the right arrow ">" before one's text. For example: >green text This has been removed in modern updates. Flying Music If the player is flying in the air for a certain period of time, the music will change to a specific song. It is best done on ice mountain. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Sanicball